1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related generally to data processing devices, and more particularly to interconnect controllers for data processing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing devices typically include different modules to perform specified tasks. For example, a data processing device can include multiple processor cores to execute different sets of instructions. Further, a data processing device having multiple modules can employ an interconnect to communicate information between the modules. An interconnect controller manages the communication of information via the interconnect to ensure that communications are received from and routed to the appropriate modules. However, failure of a module to respond to communications in a timely fashion can reduce the efficiency of the interconnect controller, resulting in reduced performance of the data processing device.